Hate? Love? Kaito x Miku
by Tachibana Ayano
Summary: Miku's father and mother gives her a deal. If she becomes President and gets good grades she'll stay in Sakura High and continue her dream to be a singer, but when Kaito transfers to Sakura High he has the same abilities as Miku. Kaito is close to crushing Miku's dreams. What will she do?


I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. My window was open and a breeze went through it. I looked at my phone. Rin was calling. What did she want? I kept staring at the phone, deciding if I should pick it up. I left it alone and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into casual clothes.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror. My long teal hair was messy. Today, I was going to meet a new friend of Len. He met him when he was doing papers to transfer to our school, Sakura High. Len says that he's really cool and really smart. I also heard that he was really popular in his old school. What really pissed me off is that this guy had a perfect score on his exam before going into school. Even though I also got a perfect score, the exam didn't piss me off. It was the score. If you get a perfect score on the placement exam, you are basically ASB President. I was the only person in this position but this guy also has it too. Damn it.

I was on my way to a café Len said to meet at. Once I arrived, I saw Rin running up to me and clenching my wrists.

"Miku-oneechan! I called you so many times! Where were you!" she shouted.

"Ah, gomen. I was sleeping." I said, while scratching my head.

"Mou! Miku-oneechan is so stubborn."

"And Look who says that? Haha."

I laughed at Rin and she lead me to their table. There I saw a blue-haired boy. He also had blue eyes and somehow sparkled when he smiled. He was laughing with Len. He wore a white-buttoned shirt, a beige cardigan, dark blue jeans, a blue scarf, and black converse.

"Eh~ Is Miku-oneechan falling in love with Kaito-oniichan?" Rin whispered.

"What? Kaito? Love? No! I can't be thinking about love now!" I said, while blushing.

I sat in the table next to Rin, with the blue-haired boy in front of me.

"This is the guy I was telling you about, Miku." Len said.

"Hi, my name is Kaito. Nice to meet you." The guy said with a smile.

"Etto, nice to meet you too. My name is Miku." I said.

"Eh~ your Miku? I heard amazing stuff about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have top grades in your class. You've been #1 in all your exams and you have an amazing voice! You even are voted Most Popular Girl in school! That's amazing!"

"Thanks. I've heard the same about you. I also think you're amazing."

"Thanks."

He was just a happy faced guy. I faked my smile. I faked everything. I hated this guy. He was going to take my position away. Being President is important to me. It is a symbol of my hard work. Mom and Dad didn't want me to go to this school. They wanted me to go to a normal school and stop my career as a singer. They wanted me to become a new heir of their company. I didn't want that. I fought with them for days; when I was 9 years old telling them I wanted to become a singer. So, they gave me a deal. If I had top grades and was President in this school, I could stay here, but if I fail even once, I'll have to quit being a singer. I can't let this guy beat me.

I went to the bathroom and found Kaito getting out the bathroom. He stopped to look at me.

"Oh, if it isn't Miku." he smiled.

He smiled. We were in the hallway leading to the bathroom. I basically looked like a lounge.

"Can I talk to ya for a sec?" he asked.

I nodded my head and we sat in the chairs nearby.

"You faked your smiles didn't you?" he said with a serious tone.

I opened my eyes in surprise. How did he find out?

"How did you…?" I said.

"I saw it through your expression. You don't smile like that." Kaito said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your real smile, when you were with Rin at the entrance."

That's right. I laughed with Rin. I looked at him. He was really amazing. Tears were in my eyes. Droplets fell on my hand. I wiped them away with my sleeve. Damn it. Why?

"Why…?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

He looked at me confused of why I was crying.

"It's because of you. Why do you have to be so amazing? Damn it." I cried.

"Because of me?" he questioned.

"Yes! Mom and Dad gave me promise that if I had good grades and was President in Sakura High, I get to continue my studies there and become a singer, but with you here… I… I…"

Kaito's arm wrapped around me and I was on his chest. His warmth overthrew me. I was surprised and I tried to push off him but my body wouldn't listen. I loved this warmth.

"Your mom and dad didn't say anything about tying with someone didn't they?" Kaito whispered in my ear.

My cheeks felt hot from his whisper.

"N-no but…" I stuttered.

"But?" he questioned.

He pulled back and I looked into his blue eyes. I could feel my heart pumping fast. I didn't want to fall in love with him… but now I…

I suddenly got up and pointed at him. He was now my rival.

"I won't let you surpass me!" I shouted.

He also stood up and smiled.

"I'll try my best." He said.

"Hmph."

I turned away to go back to the table. I clenched my shirt, where my heart was. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I smiled, my real smile, and went back to my seat.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
